mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sektor
'|align=center}} Sektor is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Sektor Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. In contrast to his counterpart Cyrax, Sektor never bothered to rediscover his human side, and may be unable to. As far as this could be said about a cyborg, it is likely that he suffers from a form of insanity. He is capable of independent thought and action like Cyrax and Smoke; however, unlike the other two cyborgs, he shows no sign of emotion. Appearance As with his fellow Lin Kuei test subjects, Sektor is a cyborg ninja adorned in red armor plating. After the events of ''Deadly Alliance'', Sektor gave himself a technological upgrade to further his conquest as leader of the cyborg ninja army, the Tekunin. The redesign changes all except his helmet completely, resembling a battle robot more than a ninja. In the newest Mortal Kombat, Sektor is given an entirely new design with a distinct manga-esque inspired style. The only thing kept from the original is the topside of his helmet featuring dreadlocks. He also has blue eyes in the new Mortal Kombat game. Storyline When the Lin Kuei clan decided to automate their ninja in the events leading up to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Sektor, out of loyalty, was their first member to volunteer to undergo the process, and would later appear to be their most successful creation yet. Designated unit LK-9T9, he was sent to find and kill the rogue clansman Sub-Zero. He attempted to complete this mission twice (during Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Gold), but never succeded. Events would leave him as the only active cyborg remaining of the three created, with Smoke having been captured and shut down in an Outworld prison, and Cyrax having become a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after his soul was restored. During his many violent battles against Outworld forces, Sektor's program became corrupted. He believed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to be inferior, and set his new objective to eliminate him and took control of the clan. Sektor successfully slew the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by a returning Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeated Sektor in battle and claimed the title of Grandmaster. After his defeat, Sektor fled to Japan and formed the Tekunin, his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, Sektor ambushes Taven when the latter is in his father's temple searching for his weapon that had been left there. Sektor brings him to his Tekunin warship, questioning Taven about the message he had received from his father, Taven warns him that he would be punished for it, and in response Sektor increases the power on Taven bringing him pain. Suddenly, the warship is attacked by Sonya Blade and her Special Forces. Taven escapes captivity in the ensuing chaos, but Sektor confronts him before he can leave, saying "You are not leaving until I get all the information I need, even if I have to beat it out of you!" Sektor is ultimately beaten, but evidently is still able to make it off the warship alive before it self-destructs. As evidenced by a later confrontation between Taven and Sonya as a result of Sektor placing a tracking device on the demi-god, Taven never learns Sektor's name the whole time. In Sektor's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze, allowing the firespawn's power to surge through him. This power links Sektor with his fellow cybernetic ninjas, Smoke and Cyrax. Becoming one mind, they join in an abomination of flesh and technology.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/sektor/ Sektor's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sektor is actually the codename for unit LK-9T9. He was the first of three prototype cybernetic ninjas built by the Lin Kuei. Sektor was once a human assassin trained by the Lin Kuei. He volunteered for automation because of his loyalty to the clan. Sektor survives the Outworld invasion- he has no soul to take." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' "Even suspicious of the effect of Cyrax's prolonged exile in the desert, the Lin Kuei are forced to send him since their forces are vastly reduced. In the guise of fighting alongside his Lin Kuei comrade, Sektor's orders are to watch and report on Cyrax. Sektor's reports will decide whether this is the last mission for Cyrax." *'Tournament Edition:' "Sektor's programming had become corrupted during his many violent battles with Outworld Forces. His new objective was to eliminate the inferior Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and to control the clan himself. He succeeded in slaying the former leader, but was prevented from aquiring the powerful dragon medallion by Sub-Zero, who defeated Sektor in an intense battle. Sektor then fled to Japan to form his own clan of cybernetic ninjas." *''' Armageddon Bio Card:' ''"One of the original cyborgs manufactured by the Lin Kuei clan, Sektor has grown more and more corrupt over the years. As his programming deteriorates, he becomes a bigger threat than ever. He may prove to be a danger to all, regardless of their alignment." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities As a cybernetic 'organism', Sektor possesses enhanced strength and onboard weaponry. As with the case of Sektor, he appears to specialize in long range combat, his chest cavity loaded with rockets and heat seeking missiles. Unlike the other cyborgs, Sektor embraced his new machine body and decided to upgrade it rather than remove it. As of Armageddon he commands an entire squad of AI controlled machines built in a similar vein to his original design as well as Cyrax's new design. Due to his upgrades, he possesses a jet propulsion system on each of his joints and new armor plating. He also now has two dual pulse blades to verse his foes in close quarter combat if need be. Signature moves *''' Chest Missile:' Sektor fires a missile straight at his opponent. (''MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Missile:' Sektor fires two missiles straight at his opponent. (MKT, MKG) *'Homing Missile:' Sektor fires a missile that follows the opponent before exploding. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK 2011) *'Upward Missile:' Sektor fires a missile upwards, which falls back down, hitting the opponent from above. (MKA, MK 2011) *'Rocket Punch:' Sektor teleports under his opponent and gives him a rising uppercut. This move can also be done in air. This is similar to the Shoryuken move from Street Fighter. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:TE, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Flame On:' Sektor burns the opponent with a flamethrower. (MK:A, MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move: Cyber Showstopper: '''Sektor fires a chest missile at his opponent, then immediately performs a Rocket Punch, breaking his opponent's jaw. As they fall, he charges up a powerful force palm and targets the opponent's back, which is enough to break their spine. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'Compactor:' A large crushing device emerges out of Sektor's body and slits itself over the opponent's head and under the opponent's feet. At Sektor's command, the compactor closes in, thus crushing the opponent to death. Apparently, a fan on YouTube has made a "False" version of this, called the Iron Maiden Crusher. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Flamethrower:' Sektor burns the opponent to death via flamethrower that is implanted in his arm. This move re-appears in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, but as a special move instead of a fatality. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKG) *'Missile Barrage:' Sektor deploys four missiles from his frame but remain at his side as he locks on to the victim, releasing a shattering pulse blast from his chest cavity that tears the opponent's body's head, torso and arms apart. As they fly into the air, the missiles find their mark and strike the disembodied body parts, vaporizing them as the legs finally collapse. (MK 2011) *'Missile Massakure': Sektor kicks the opponent in the head multiple times, then as they stagger back, launches a missile, effectively ending their life. Only present in the GBA version of MK:DA. (MK:TE) Other finishers *'Friendship: Test your Might:' Sektor hits a strength testing pole with a mallet and causes the bell to ring. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality: Darkness:' Sektor transforms into a bat and decapitates the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Non-Canonical)' "After eventually terminating Sub-Zero, Sektor is attacked by Shao Kahn's army. Unfamiliar with the Outworld warriors, Sektor fights back. He targets Kahn and all Outworld beings as threats to the Lin Kuei. Kahn's minions are no match for Sektor, who fights his way into the fortress. Once inside, Sektor initiates his self destruct sequence. The resulting explosion is so massive that it closes the portal and returns Earth back to normal." *'Mortal Kombat Gold: (Non-Canonical)' thumb|300px|rightSonya and Jax are in a room along Cyrax. They plan to restore Cyrax's soul. Sonya asks if Cyrax wants to go through with the process because failure would make it difficult to restore his main processor. Jax mentions that they could lose Cyrax for good. But Cyrax wants to go through the process because he thinks his existence is meaningless unless he recovers his memories and his human side. Sonya and Jax agree to continue with the process. Just as the procedure was effectively going to plan, Sektor appears. He fires six missiles to destroy the base and kill Jax, Sonya and Cyrax. Jax and Sonya are seen lying on the ground with blood on the floor and then Cyrax's human head is seen by itself with blood around it. *'Tournament Edition:' '' "Sektor succeeded in finding new recruits willing to undergo the process to become cyborgs and secretly created a home base for his clan in Japan. Like a virus, Sektor's new faction of ninjas grew in number and their presence in that nation became cause for alarm. Soon, all of Japan will be controlled by the Tekunin."'' *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical) '(In the words of Argus) "Upon defeating Blaze, the power that surged through Sektor linked him with his fellow cybernetic ninjas, Smoke and Cyrax. Becoming one mind, they were joined in an abomination of flesh and technology. The realms will soon tremble at the coming transformation. All will bow to the new god!" Appearances in other media Television Sektor made a brief appearance within the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. In the first episode, "Kombat Begins Again", Sektor and Cyrax led an attack on Earthrealm that was thwarted by Earth's warriors and Sub-Zero. Sektor had one line of dialog during his confrontation with Kitana. During a brief flashback scene in which he was unmasked (in episode 5: "Old Friends Never Die"), he was portrayed as a African-American man with long dreadlocks. His human form has never been described in canon. Character development Sektor was named "Ketchup" during early production of Mortal Kombat 3. This development title is referenced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as the name of one of Cyrax's combos in his Sambo fighting style. Sektor also has a move in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon called "Ketchup's Revenge". There is a noted similarity between the designs of both the Mortal Kombat cyborgs and the Predator, the alien from the eponymous movie. Certain elements of both characters' armor resemble each other, and as for Sektor, he is shown using an active camouflage unit during Armageddon's Konquest mode. Sektor's appearance originally resembled an armored ninja; this appearance was used as a palette swap template for Cyrax and Smoke. This appearance was kept through Mortal Kombat Gold. After the series' transition into full 3D, which allowed for more non-human design possibilities, the cyber ninja template changed with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Sektor received an exact replica of Cyrax's design change with a red recolor; the lower body appears more mechanical, yet the head remains the same. Sektor retained this appearance in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. He finally received his own original design in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, leaving his helmet design the only visual link to Cyrax. The Krypt in Armageddon has concept art of Sektor holding a weapon similar to a polearm (It is referred to as a "2-hand pulse blade"). The concept was dropped in favor of giving him two swords in the game. There's also designs of a red car for him to use in the Motor Kombat mini-game. Since Sektor wasn't included in the final version of Motor Kombat, this design wasn't used. It is possible Sektor was replaced by Cyrax as Cyrax's car is visually simply a yellow version of Sektor's car with an inverted tail. Game information Sektor's storyline in Mortal Kombat Gold appears to have been partially retconned. He was originally assigned to survey the actions of Cyrax, who had been recovered by the Lin Kuei clan and seemed to be acting erratically. Since it was later said that Cyrax had been discovered by Jax and Sonya, Sektor's direct surveillance of him could not have successfully occurred. In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Sektor appears in the realm of Edenia and asks Shujinko to bring him a needed part from Orderrealm. Sektor's alternate costume in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon greatly resembles the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. Quotes Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"You are not leaving until I get all the information I need. Even if I have to beat it out of you. Fight!"'' Trivia *Sektor and Kintaro are the only characters in the games leading up to Trilogy that are neither seen nor referenced in the first two Mortal Kombat films. Curiously, in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Smoke was depicted as a silver-colored version of Sektor in the film, as he was able to shoot missiles - instead of his three-pronged harpoon - from his chest. *''Deception's'' Konquest mode depicts Sektor as speaking in third person, while in Armageddon's Konquest mode, he speaks in the first person. While this may simply be an error on Midway's part, it can be debated that, in the Deception mission, Sektor needs parts and is, therefore, damaged. This may be why he refers to himself in a less educated manner. *Cyrax's ending in Armageddon implies that it is possible for Sektor to return to his original human form, although this has not been shown. *Of the three cyborg characters, Sektor is the only one who will willingly perform evil acts, as well as being the only one who isn't seen as a human in the video game series. *Though Sektor is said to be soulless in his storyline, Shang Tsung can still perform soul steal moves on him. However, this is merely a gameplay mechanic. *Although stated to be devoid of emotions, Sektor shows considerable arrogance and rage in Armageddon's Konquest mode. The explanation for this is that the programming of Sektor is deteriorating. *Unlike his counterparts (Cyrax and Smoke), Sektor doesn't possess a stun move, a move that helps a character attack an opponent with ease like Scorpion's spear for example. *In Deception's Konquest mode, attacking Sektor will cause him to proclaim "ERROR, ERROR". Also blood instead of oil comes out of him when attacked. *In Sektor's Mortal Kombat Gold ending, when he is shooting missiles at Sonya, Jax, and Cyrax, a couple of original MK3 voice samples can be heard in the background. *In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks while in the Wastelands the Red Dragon Mercenaries resemble Sektor, while the Black Dragon Mercenaries resemble Kano. *Actual game footage of Sektor in MK3 uses the name Ketchup in Cyrax's Armageddon Bio Card. *In Mortal Kombat 3 (and it's updates), Sektor is the only cybernetic ninja to have a unique versus portrait. *He was the first of the three cyber ninjas, he and Cyrax volunteered for automation, while Smoke was forced into it. *Sektor's look for MK 2011 looks more like his alternate costume from Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Character Relationships *Once a member of the Lin Kuei. *Arch nemesis of Cyrax. *Was sent along with Cyrax and Smoke to terminate Sub-Zero '''by the '''Lin Kuei. *Defeated by Sub-Zero 'in MK Gold. *Created the [[Tekunin|'Tekunin]] clan to take over the world. *He and his clan were pursued by Sonya and Jax, eventually he captured Jax and placed a chip in his cybernetics. *Captured Taven to gather information of the alter Taven found. Eventually he was defeated by Taven. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. Stage Relationships *Tekunin Prison - The "prison" is where Sektor demands the information from Taven, and fight. This is part of the Tekunin Warship. This is also the first stage to played at if playing Arcade, Versus, or Practice Modes. (MK:A) References es:Sektor ru:Сектор pt:Sektor Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Images Cleanup